This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Centrifugal compressors may be employed to provide a pressurized flow of fluid for various applications. Such compressors typically include an impeller that is driven to rotate by an electric motor, an internal combustion engine, or another drive unit configured to provide a rotational output. As the impeller rotates, fluid entering in an axial direction is accelerated and expelled in a circumferential and a radial direction. The high-velocity fluid then enters a diffuser which converts the velocity head into a pressure head (i.e., decreases flow velocity and increases flow pressure). The volute or scroll then collects the radially outward flow and directs it into a pipe. In this manner, the centrifugal compressor produces a high-pressure fluid output. The overall compressor efficiency is a function of impeller, diffuser and scroll/volute performance, as well as the interaction between these components.